Armada
Armada is a main character from Battle B-Daman. Description Armada is an inventor with the body shape of a bear but the appearance of a cat. He is said to be the greatest inventor of B-Daman the world has ever seen. He is extremely talented when it comes to battling and inventing. Armada has a great sence of humor along with lack of common sence though he is very intellegent. He is also the willing teacher of Yamato Delgado and Terry McScotty. Battle B-Daman Two Pupils Armada is first seen inventing Cobalt Blade on a dark stormy night. He isnt later seen until Yamato and Terry set out to find him to train them. Armada is caught in Yamato's simple trap and agrees to take them back to his to eat. He then accepts a challenge from Yamato and Terry and easily defeats them. He then intruduces himself as Armada and trains them. In his first lesson he taught them of to load and fire simultaniously, doubling their B-Da Ball out put, increasing their rapid fire expanentionally. At first he refused to allow Yamato and Terry entry in the IBA Winner's Tourdament, so he decided to give Yamato and Terry another test. The test was they must knock over a statue with 100,000 B-Da Balls non stop. A storm hits during their test and a nearby dam is a going to overflow and only knocking down the statue will save Armada's home town, with the inspiration Yamato and Terry are able to knock down the statue and save the town. Armada is seen later consistantly cheering Yamato and Terry on during the tourdament, aswell as players that rejoined the group as the tourdament went on like Bull Borgnine. When Berkhart faces Enjyu in the preliminaries Armada is the one who first figures out that his B-Daman will not do well against Enjyu at all. During the tourdament the group runs out of money and everyone tries to get a job, Armada fails at doing that because he at everything he was supposed to serve as a waiter. The group soon finds their salvation in the Super Five Field Challenges where if they win, they win 100,000 B-Da Bucks. After they win Armada spends a fare amount of the money on food and shiny accessories. Soon After Gray and Liena join the group, Cain throws a party that eventually leads to the distruction of Cobalt Blade. This event shocks everyone but inspires Armada to create the blaster core (Zero 2) system. With the remaining parts of Cobalt Blade and the Blaster Core System skelaton he creates Yamato's new B-Daman Cobalt Saber. New Protege After Yamato defeats Enjyu and wins the tourdament everyone returns to Cowtune the hometown of Mie and Yamato. Before fully returning the group tries to drop off Gray and Liena to thier home town of Wintune where they find it abandoned and destroyed. Afterwards the group finds out it was the work of the Longhorn gang led by Newz and Salz of the Shadow Alliance. Bull is the first one to face the longhorn gang but he is defeated and is Helio Breaker destroyed. Afterwards Bull takes a liking to reparing B-Daman and Armada begins to show him some things he knows all the way up until the two are able to create Chrome Raven. After Gray and Yamato defeat News and Salz the group is met by Marda B who announces the creation of the Neo Shadow Alliance. The next day Yamato, Gray, Bull and Terry decide to go and challenge the Neo Shadow Alliance but Armada and Mie don't allow it. The group leaves during the night anyway leaving behind Armada, Liena and Mie. Armada and Mie soon decide to take Liena and go after the others in a mobile cat cafe. On the way their Armada continuelsy uses Wen and Li to spy on Yamato and the others. On their journey to find them Armada consistantly helps Mie and Liena with cafe working. Neo Shadow Alliance On their way to look for Yamato and the others, Armada recieves intel from Wen and Li that they are at Meowtra island. At Meowtra island Armada finds out that Yamato's Cobalt Power Blast has increased in it's strength. Armada now disires to see it in action and leads the Yamato and the others into Meowtra Temple. Their Armada, Mie and Liena disquise themselves at temple spritis and Armada forces Yamato to use his new move through a new test of his. Afterwards Armada finds a large arrow shaped stone tablet thats eventually leads them to B-Energy, the source of Marda B's weakness. Before returning to Yamato's group Armada sends a blaster core skelaton When Marda B starts his conquest to rule the B-Da World, Armada and the others rejoin with Yamato and the gang. Armada and all of the other's soon take refuge in Neon City where he uses the arrow tablet created a portal to the B-Energy where Yamato, Wen, Terry and Gray go to seach. Armada decides (due to an clumsy injury) that he'll allow Bull to lead the Neon City army and gives him his own personal B-Daman the Armada special. But sadly they are all defeated by Marda B's harrier's blast and turned to stone. After Yamato and the others defeat Marda Biarce, Armada is seen at the end celebrating with everyone in the entire series. Gallery Armada's Collection.jpg|Armada's B-Daman Collection Armada's House.jpg|Armada's House Armada caught in Yamato's trap.jpg|Armada caught in Yamato's trap Category:Battle B-Daman Category:Characters Category:Heroes